The purpose is to apply newly developed techniques in magnetic resonance spectroscopy (MRS) for non-invasive investigation of normal and disordered brain metabolism in humans. The general hypothesis to be tested is that in vivo MRS will provide new information not otherwise obtainable concerning brain function.